Hannah Foster
by tvaddictlyfe
Summary: Stef and Mike had a second biological child before Stef came out and got together with Lena. Hannah Foster.
1. Callie

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show. All credit for the show and characters goes to the creator of the show.

"Hannah let's go." Stef yelled. Hannah looked over and saw her mom on the other side of the soccer field. Hannah grabbed her bag and ran over. Stef put her arm around Hannah as they walked to the car. "Hey kiddo how was practice?"

"Pretty good, I played goalie today and blocked all the passes except 2!" Hannah replied.

"Yeah?" Stef smiled and nodded.

"Mhm, but I'm really hungry what's for dinner?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know Mama's making something. I already picked up Brandon from his audition; he's in the car so let's hurry up and go home." Stef smiled.

* * *

When they pulled up to the house Brandon and Hannah went inside the house while Stef got her work bag from the trunk.

"Hey" Jesus said.

"Hey guys" Brandon replied while Hannah went to put her bag in her room.

"Hey! How was the audition?" Lena asked eagerly.

"It was good, it was good" Brandon replied "I made the finals."

"Oh my god that's great" Lena replied.

Hannah came back in and got herself a glass of water, which was when Callie entered.

"Who's this?" Brandon asked sitting down at the table with Mariana, Jesus, Hannah, and Callie.

"Oh this is Callie. She's going to be staying with us for awhile." Lena replied.

"Oh okay, well nice to meet you." Brandon said while giving Callie a piece of lasagna.

"What about them?" Callie said. "How'd you get them? 99 cent store I mean they have everything there."

Lena smiled and looked down. "Uh Brandon and Hannah are my partner Stef's biological children from her previous marriage." Hannah smiled at Callie while Stef walked in.

"Hey honey" Stef said, as she walked over and kissed Lena on the cheek. "Hey babies!" Stef yelled.

"So you guys are dykes." Callie said. "And they're the real kids." Everyone looked thoroughly uncomfortable at Callie's comments.

* * *

The next morning breakfast was hectic, as usual. Hannah, the only one really speaking to Callie offered her clothes, which Callie refused. Hannah tried to make small talk with Callie on the way to school but was met with more silence. Hannah resigned after that and bolted out of the car as soon as it was parked and went over to her friends Schuyler and Bailey.

Later in the day after 7th period Hannah saw Callie and Brandon leaving campus. "Brandon? Brandon!" Hannah ran after them. Brandon stopped and turned around.

"Hannah you should finish your classes." He said.

"Wait what? Are you leaving?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah Callie is going somewhere and I need to go help her. Cover for me with moms. Tell them I'm practicing. I'll be back tonight before the audition." Brandon turned to walk away.

"Brandon, be careful alright? And don't worry I'll cover for you." Hannah replied and worriedly smiled.

"Good now go back to school before you get in trouble." Then Brandon turned and ran after Callie.

* * *

That night Mike came to the house to get Brandon for the performance. Hannah heard Mike enter and ran down the stairs. "Daddy. And kissed her dad on the cheek."

"Hey princess, how are you? Ready for the big show tonight?"

"You know it! I'm really excited."

That's when Stef came in and said "Brandon, shake a leg, we're ready to do this thing."

Jesus came downstairs and Lena said, "Hey why aren't you changed?"

"Hey he's not here." Jesus said. "They didn't walk home with us. We thought he was just showing her around."

"What? Her who? Her, Callie her?" Stef asked. "Yeah." Jesus replied.

"That's not like him", Mike said "He knows he has his music thing tonight".

"No it's not" Stef replied.

"I don't know who this girl is or why you feel like you have to take in strays like some damn homeless shelter." Mike said.

"So where the hell are they?" Stef asked.

Emma nervously yawned and babbled, "Oh man I wonder where Brandon is? Well I should really get upstairs then, so much homework to do."

"Wait." Mike asked. "Do you know where they are?"

Hannah paused on the bottom stair. "Hannah?" Stef asked in an accusatory tone.

Hannah turned around. "Look, I'm really sorry." Stef, Lena and Mike all stared at Hannah intently.

So Hannah continued, "Today Callie left school, she said she had business to do. Brandon followed her. I asked where they were going but Brandon said not to worry, he just had to help Callie. And then he told me to go back to my classes so I don't get in trouble and that he would be back tonight before the performance."

Stef was shocked Hannah would keep this from her. "Hannah go to your room. Now" Hannah turned and silently walked up to the room she shared with Mariana. She went to the bathroom and when she got back. Mike, Stef and Lena were gone looking for Brandon and Callie. Jesus was annoyed, and Mariana was crying. 'Geez rough night' Hannah thought to herself.

After an hour or so Hannah wondered where everyone was when she heard Stef, Lena, Brandon, Mariana, Jesus, Callie and Jude enter. Hannah waited a little bit and then went into her moms room.

"Mom?" she asked.

Stef was lying down reading a book in her bed with Lena. Stef and Lena looked over. And when Stef saw Hannah she put the book down and motioned for Hannah to come to the bed. Hannah crawled in between Lena and Stef and wrapped her arms around Stef and rested her head on Stef's stomach.

"I'm sorry mom. I-, I didn't know anything was going to happen. I'm really sorry. To both of you" Hannah unwound one arm and grabbed Lena's hand behind her. Lena squeezed her hand in return.

"Shh it's okay baby we'll talk about it tomorrow. The only thing that matters is that all of you are safe." Stef leaned forward and kissed the top of Hannah's head and then reached over and turned out the light.


	2. Here to Stay

**Hey so I know there was some confusion. Each chapter takes place on that episode which is why it somewhat jumps around. I really love prompts/suggestions/reviews/PM's. And thanks for reading. Feel free to check out some of my other works :))**

* * *

The next morning Hannah was sitting down to eat breakfast with the family when Mariana came down complaining about her hair.

Hannah jokingly said, "Your hair is fine Mar, you just kind of look like an Alpaca."

Everyone jokingly chortled under their breaths but Mariana was not too happy.

"Mom?!" she said.

Lena said, "Mariana sit down and eat please!"

Mariana looked at Hannah and glared as she sat down.

* * *

That night, Hannah went into Brandon's room to remind him to take her to practice. She had a late night practice because of her teams qualifying meet this Saturday. They went downstairs and heard Lena, Stef and Mike fighting.

"Hey what's going on?" Brandon said, with Hannah closely behind him.

"We're having a discussion so, if you don't mind" Stef replied.

"Actually we're talking about you punishment Brandon." Mike said.

"What about it? I thought I wasn't punished." Brandon replied.

"Well you are." Mike said. "One week, grounded home, school that's it."

"No but I made plans." Brandon desperately said.

"Oh you made plans? Well that's funny because you didn't have any problems blowing off your plans to be at the music competition did you?" Mike sarcastically replied.

"Okay and since when do you even care?" Brandon angrily said.

Hannah tugged on Brandon's arm, "Bran, don't"

"Excuse me?" Mike asked shocked. As Stef exclaimed, "Brandon."

"No, no where have you been dad? When do you even care, huh? You're never around. When have you ever cared? You call me and Hannah once like every 2 days, 5 minute phone calls. Why-, why should me or Hannah even listen to you?"

Everyone, including Hannah was shocked at Brandon's outburst.

"Great, this is awesome. I'm just going to go take Hannah to soccer." Brandon threw up his hands. "I assume that's still okay since it's not really fun." Brandon turned back around. "Oh and feel free to let me and Hannah know who we're supposed to be taking orders from."

Brandon walked out, and then Hannah turned around and followed him still shocked by his outburst. Hannah was still in shock over what Brandon had said too say anything on the car ride to soccer. It was partly true what Brandon had said. Mike wasn't around very much, but he did still care and still had them over and called.

Once they pulled up Hannah got out and said, "Bye, love you Brannie." Calling him Brannie always put Brandon in a better mood. And as usual it worked this time too.

Brandon cracked a smile, "Bye Hannie, have a good practice."

Hannah smiled and closed the door. Brannie and Hannie were their pet names for each other. When Hannah was little she couldn't say Brandon so she called him Brannie, and Brandon thought it was funny so he started calling her Hannie. Now they just used these names to comfort each other. Hannah ran onto the field to join practice.

* * *

That night Stef picked up Hannah from practice. When they got home dinner was just about to start. Dinner that night was a very solemn event. Stef and Lena were silently fighting over the issue with Mike. Brandon was angry. Mariana and Jesus were both angry with each other over the pills. Callie and Jude were both worried about being sent to foster care and Hannah didn't really feel like saying much of anything.

After dinner they had the family meeting and Stef and Lena said Callie and Jude would be staying for awhile. And that the girls would be sharing a room, and Jesus and Jude would be sharing a room. Mariana didn't take it well.

Hannah and Mariana were trying to clean stuff out to make room for Callie. Mariana went to get Lexi from Jesus' room. And Mariana was complaining as usual.

"I have to share my room with two other people? It's bad enough I have to share with Hannah."

Hannah went into the hallway, "Oh get over yourself Mariana, it's not forever. Our room is plenty big anyway."

Brandon and Jesus walked out into the hallway.

"It's a freaking nightmare; I just don't understand why they can't just move into the dining room. It's not like we ever use it right?" Mariana gestured to Brandon.

Brandon nodded, "Oh yeah, yeah. Maybe we can put them in the closet, or under the stairs like in Harry Potter. I mean come on guys let's think about how they must feel. They're not going to be here forever let's just try to make them feel a little more welcomed."

"Easy for you to say." Jesus said, "You're not giving up anything."

Brandon just shook his head and went back into his room. Mariana, Lexi and Hannah went back into their room to finish making space, and Jesus went back to his room.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Hannah was sitting with her friends at the table behind Talya's when she saw Talya call over Callie. Hannah was eavesdropping when she heard Talya say, "Stef and Lena are so supportive of our relationship they even by us condoms! How great is that?"

Hannah shook her head and got up went over. "Hey Callie I totally forgot. Lena wants to see you in her office I'm supposed to take you."

Callie looked up surprised and said "Oh…okay. Bye nice talking to you guys."

Once they were away Callie said, "What happened, why does Lena want to see me? Is Jude okay?"

Hannah smiled mischievously as she pulled open the door, "Yeah, yeah Jude's fine. Lena doesn't actually want to talk to you. I just thought you didn't want to hang out with Talya and talk about my brother's sex life."

Callie returned the smile and followed Hannah inside where they spent the rest of lunch laughing and talking, and growing closer.

* * *

Callie, Jude, Mariana and Hannah were walking home that day when they realized both of there moms were home.

"Why are both of my moms home?" Mariana said.

Mariana and Hannah exchanged a look. "I don't know" Hannah said, "But whatever it is it can't be good.

Walking in Mariana said "What's up? What's going on?"

"Mariana, Hannah, can you please take Jude upstairs we need to talk to Callie." Stef said.

Jude went upstairs but Hannah and Mariana stayed behind on the staircase to listen in on what happened. They heard their moms accusing Callie of selling Jesus' pills.

Hannah looked over disapprovingly at Mariana as Mariana turned and went up stairs and Hannah followed into their room.

"Mariana, you have to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Mariana sneered.

"About the pills!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You know about that?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah, and moms need to know too. This isn't right. Callie can get sent back to Juvie or foster care. You need to tell them, you know she didn't do it you have to come clean." Hannah said disapprovingly. Mariana turned and left their bedroom feeling very guilty, and went to go talk to Callie.

* * *

Later that night Hannah coming out of the bathroom when she heard Jude sigh from his room.

She poked her head in, "Hey buddy you okay?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah I just really don't understand this homework."

"Do you want some help?" Hannah smiled and opened the door a little wider.

Jude nodded eagerly and patted the space on the bed next to him.

Hannah smiled as she walked in and sat down on the bed next to Jude, thinking it was kind of nice being an older sibling for once and not the baby of the family.


	3. Soccer

**This chapter takes place between episodes 1x02 and 1x03, for the record Hannah is 14 years old because I know there was some confusion. Please R&R. And did anyone else know that Mike played Fibrizio (Jack's best friend in Titanic?) I just found that out and I was freaking out, even though it's not that big of a deal. Anyway I hope you enjoy :))****  
**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Jude asked Hannah who was buttering her pancakes.

"A little bit" she said. "The worst part is right when the game first starts." Hannah smiled.

"Well it's going to be a cake walk today because my sis is _the_ best soccer player at anchor beach." Jesus jumped in.

Hannah laughed, "Thanks bro."

Mariana walked in to the kitchen where Stef, Lena, Callie, Jude, Jesus, Hannah and Brandon were having Saturday morning breakfast, wearing heels, a dress, and way too much make up for a soccer game.

Hannah turned her head, "Wow Mar, thanks for getting so dressed up for me, but you know I won't be able to see you from the field right?"

Everyone snickered and Mariana looked highly offended. "I didn't get dressed up for you Hannah, Caroline's older brother might be there!" she replied.

"You know it would be totally weird if you dated my team captain's brother? Especially since he like graduated."

"Age is just a number" Mariana replied.

Stef patted Mariana on the back as she stood up, "Yeah and jail is just a place." Earning chuckles all around. "Come on guys let's hurry up and finish eating so we're not late."

* * *

Once at the field Hannah darted out and went to warm up with her team. Brandon saw his dad and went over to go talk to him, while everyone else headed to the bleachers.

"Hey Dad." Brandon said nervously.

"What's up B?"

"I-, I just wanted to say about last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't, mean what I said. I know you love me and Hannah does too."

Mike clapped Brandon's shoulder, "I know B, its okay, I'm not mad. Now let's go watch Hannah kick some butt."

Brandon and Mike smiled and started towards the bleachers.

* * *

Hannah was getting her water bottle out of her bag when Jude came over.

"Hey Hannah. I-, I just wanted to say good luck before your game." Jude smiled.

"Aw thanks Jude, I'll be sure to make a goal just for you." Hannah returned the smile.

"Wow Foster, that your boyfriend? He's a little young isn't he?" Hannah turned around to see Victoria, captain of the opposing team with two of her friends' right behind her.

"Hi Victoria. No this is my foster brother Jude." Hannah replied.

Victoria laughed. "What a freak, a foster freak!" Victoria and her friends laughed even harder before walking away.

Jude slumped down and Hannah patted his shoulder, "Hey Jude don't listen to what she said, she's a bully. I'll take care of it on the field." Hannah winked at him.

Jude giggled then smiled before returning to the bleachers with everyone.

* * *

Stef and Lena were talking when Hannah came running over looking like she would keel over in excitement.

"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what?" Hannah exclaimed.

"What?" inquired Lena.

"Caroline is in the hospital with pneumonia!" Hannah smiled even wider.

Stef and Lena exchanged a look. "Please tell us there's a reason why you're excited by this?" Stef asked.

"Mom, because it means I get to start! I'm the teams back up starter if our team captain is out so I get to start today!" Hannah turned to Mariana, "Sorry Mar, Carolines brother is with her at the hospital."

"Oh" Stef laughed. "Well have fun and be careful okay?" Hannah nodded.

"Hey kiddo." Mike said to Hannah. "Remember keep your eyes on the ball and be aware of your surroundings. Watch their starter, she's good and she looks menacing. (Talking about Victoria). Remember be careful and make us proud."

Hannah nodded, "Okay daddy." And ran off to start the game.

Hannah got into position to start and was nervous. Hannah and Victoria had a stare down. Hannah heard the blow of the whistle and before she knew it she had swiped the ball and was running down the field. She could hear everyone cheering for her. Before Hannah knew what was happening Victoria had come up behind her on the left side and kicked her foot in front of Hannah's which was dribbling the ball. The caused Victoria to take possession of the ball and Hannah ended up losing her footing and doing two cartwheels before landing on her back.

Everyone in the audience stood up to get a better look.

"Oh my god." Stef said. Lena ran out onto the field. "Lena where are you going?" Stef asked. "Lena you can't interrupt the game!" Mike said.

Soon the referee, the coach, Lena and Hannah's whole team were surrounding her. "Hannah? Hannah? Are you okay? Does anything feel broken." Lena asked.

Hannah groaned, "Yeah my dignity." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Hannah slowly sat up.

"Hannah are you okay? Do you need to sit this game out?" The coach asked.

"Heck no!" Hannah stood up. "I'll be fine."

"You sure Han? There's no shame in sitting this one out?" Lena asked.

"_Mooom_. I'm fine." Hannah said. Lena smiled, "Okay just be careful."

As Hannah returned to the middle of the field she couldn't help but feel humiliated. She waved to her family. 'Victoria isn't going to do something like this and get away with it' Hannah thought to herself. Hannah went into overdrive after that, she intercepted 4 passes, made 2 goals, and "accidentally" happened to trip Victoria twice.

Back at the stand Stef and Lena couldn't help but be annoyed. They were trying to enjoy the game but this callous woman behind them was speaking very loudly to her friend.

"That girl; what a little brat, the parents ought to teach her some manners. That girl has serious issues and no respect. God, did you see that? That little bitch just stole the ball away from my daughter."

Stef dropped her jaw when she realized that this woman was bad mouthing Hannah . Before Lena could stop her Stef had stood up and turned around.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt. But if you could not curse about my daughter. We're just here to enjoy the soccer game, I would appreciate if you would stop bad mouthing my daughter," Stef said.

The lady stood up, "Oh yeah? How about you tell your kid to stop harassing mine? Look she deliberately tripped my kid."

Stef looked astounded, "You kid practically knocked my kid out within the first two seconds of the game with that little stunt she pulled with her footing."

This is when Lena stood up and held up her hands, "Hey let's just everybody just calm down here. Okay?" By now half of the bleachers were listening.

"Oh she's _your_ kid." The lady said eyeing Lena and Stef.

Stef crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The lady scrunched her face. "I just mean your kid obviously has some pent up rage that I'm sure stems from your unorthodox family life."

Lena looked appalled. "You have issues with us because we're domestic partners?"

The lady sneered, "Look just tell your kid to leave mine alone."

Stef, furious now, opened her mouth to speak when Lena saw her face, "Don't bother Stef, she's not even worth it." It ended up putting a damper on the rest of the game. Hannah ended up making the winning goal in the game which thrilled everyone, and everyone cheered for Hannah.

After the game Hannah went to collect her bag and was talking to her best friend Schuyler who played defense on soccer. When Victoria came up with her two friends from earlier.

"Hey foster freak!" Victoria said. "You play like my little brother!" Victoria and her friends laughed.

"Really?" Hannah said. "Because if I recall correctly my team ended up winning so your little brother is a better player than you? Wow. How does it feel to be worse than a six year old?"

Victoria got real close to Hannah. "You're just angry that I have a normal family and you don't."

Hannah turned her head and sarcastically said, "Yeah how did you guess?"

"You know your mom's are sick, it's sick what they're doing, and wrong."

"Shut up." Hannah angrily said and turned around to gather up her bag.

"Why, did I hit a nerve? Your family is so fucking weird. You have your disgusting mom's and all those weird kids always coming in and out of your house." Victoria pushed Hannah.

Hannah had had enough. She dropped her bag and turned around and punched Victoria in the face. Soon both girls were tussling on the ground.

Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie, Jude, and the Twins were walking over to get Hannah when they saw Hannah punch Victoria and both girls engage in a fight. They all ran over.

"What happened?" Stef yelled as Lena simultaneously yelled, "What's going on?"

Everyone stared as Jesus pulled Hannah off of Victoria and Victoria's mother came running up. "See! You see what I mean. Pent up rage!" she said.

"Shut up!" Hannah yelled "Just shut up!"

"Hannah!" Stef yelled.

"Mom she started it" Victoria yelled.

"You pushed me first!" Hannah yelled.

The mom started towards Hannah. Stef put her arm in front of Hannah. "You touch her and I'll arrest you for assault of a minor."

The mother looked like she wanted to slap Stef. "Victoria you okay?" Victoria nodded. "Okay good let's go." Victoria and her mother started walking away.

Jesus still had his arms wrapped around Hannah. "Let go of me Jesus!" Jesus promptly dropped her. Hannah grabbed her bag and stormed to the car, everyone in close pursuit all talking about what had just happened.

On the car ride home Hannah was mostly silent, even though all everyone could talk about was Hannah and what had happened at the game. Jesus even joked that they had a new boxer in the family. As they pulled up Lena said, "Alright kiddos, everyone out except Hannah. We'll be in, in a few minutes."

After everyone was out Hannah sighed and looked out the window. Stef and Lena both turned around. "Han." Stef said, "We need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about." Hannah replied.

"Hannah why would you think, hitting Victoria was the wise thing to do? You had already won the game?" Lena asked.

Hannah sighed, "After the game, me and Schuyler were talking. Victoria came up and started saying things. She was taking shots about having Foster siblings and was commenting on what freaks our family was and how sick and disgusting you guys are for being together, when she pushed me I lost it and just turned around and hit her and that's how the fight started."

Lena and Stef exchanged a look, "Hannah you can't go around hitting people" Lena said. "People can be mean because they don't understand and they are ignorant. There are times I want to hold your mom's hand and kiss your mom in public but don't because I'm afraid of what people will do. But even though people are mean that doesn't mean that you need to react and engage them because a lot of people won't understand but all the matters is that me and your mom love each other very much and more importantly we love you very much and we're a family."

Hannah nodded. "On the other hand I'm very proud of the punch you threw. But you can't solve your problems with violence Han okay? And your mom is right we love you very much and we love each other and that is all that matters. " Stef said.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Hannah said.

"Make sure it doesn't." Stef replied and smiled.

Hannah leaned over pecked both of her moms on the cheek, "I love you Mama's" before running inside to join her siblings.

As Stef and Lena were getting out Stef said, ""On the one hand I'm glad Hannah hit her kid, I wanted to deck the mother." Earning a chortle from Lena. Stef and Lena held hands as they walked inside to join their family.


	4. Leaving

"Mariana! I need to get into the bathroom you already used up your time." Hannah yelled as she was pounding on the door.

"Just give me 10 more minutes." Mariana said.

"Ugh! We need another bathroom!" Hannah turned and went into her room to change. Mariana came in a few minutes after and was thinking about which pair of earrings to wear. She looked over at Callie and then placed her earrings in her drawer.

Callie looked offended, "I'm not going to steal your earrings, I mean what am I going to do, sell them at school?" Callie said.

Hannah gave Mariana a disapproving look, Mariana looked humiliated, "Mariana," Hannah sighed before walking downstairs for breakfast where Stef was making sandwiches.

"What's that?" Jesus asked

"We are brown bagging it for a little while, it's healthier for you." Stef replied.

Hannah looked horrified. "We don't brown bag."

Stef smiled, "We do now." Hannah made a disgusted face before sitting down for breakfast.

* * *

At school Hannah was pulling her binder out of her backpack to put in her locker when she dropped it on the ground. Before she could bend down to grab it Logan Rollins had bent down and picked it up.

"Hey you dropped this." He said.

Hannah blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears, "Oh thanks Logan." She took it smiling. Logan smiled, "have a good day Hannah." As soon as he left Schuyler came running over.

"Oh my god Han! What was Logan Rollins doing over here." Schuyler asked.

Hannah dropped her gaze, "Oh he was just-, I dropped my binder so he picked it up for me, and told me to have a good day." Hannah blushed again.

"He totally wants you, he was looking at you all morning during trig." Schuyler excitedly said.

Hannah looked over to where Logan was now standing with some of his friends he saw her and smiled, Hannah smiled back. "Maybe, I don't know," Hannah laughed and linked arms with Schuyler. "Come on let's go to class" the two girls left giggling.

* * *

After school Hannah was waiting in the quad for her siblings to start walking home when Logan came up.

"Hey Hannah." He smiled.

"Hey Logan. Wow bumping into me twice in one day. You're not following me are you?" Hannah laughed.

"No, I just thought I'd wait with you, you know it's dangerous around here." Logan joked.

Hannah nodded sarcastically, "Oh yeah good thing I have such a big strong guy like you to protect me."

"Hey how do you know I'm strong? You've never felt my biceps before."

Hannah laughed, "And I don't plan to."

"Why not they're pretty strong?" Logan smiled mischievously.

Hannah sighed, "Fine one time!" She was touching Logans' arm when Jesus came up.

"Hey what's going on?" Jesus asked.. Hannah removed her hand quickly.

"Nothing, what's going on with you." Logan replied. Jesus put his arm around Hannah.

"Nothing just about to walk my baby sister home." Jesus narrowed his eyes.

Logan looked nervous, "Oh okay, well I'll see you later Hannah?"

Hannah smiled, "Bye Logan see you later."

As soon as he was gone Jesus removed his arm.

Hannah sighed, "You didn't have to do that?"

"What?" Jesus asked innocently.

"Scare him off" Hannah said.

"Hey you're still my baby sister the only guys you need to be hanging around with are me and Brandon."

Hannah playfully hit him as everyone else came walking up, "So overprotective. Come on let's go home."

* * *

That afternoon Hannah was at the batting cage with Brandon and Mike. Brandon and Hannah were in side by side batting cages practicing while also griping about the living arrangements.

"Come on B use your legs!" Mike said. "You're hitting like a girl."

"Hey!" Hannah looked over, "I am a girl and I hit better. Brandon is a disgrace to batters everywhere."

"You know the twins are both mad because moms moved Callie and Jude into their room and not mine so everyone's all tense all the time." Brandon said.

"Oh and don't even get him started on the bathroom schedule!" Hannah said to Mike.

"Aye good job B! You guys want some water?"

"Sure," Hannah replied and Brandon nodded and went over to Mike.

Mike looked at them, "So I was thinking, maybe you guys might want to spend some more time at my place? Maybe even move in with me?"

Hannah and Brandon were shocked, "Why?" Brandon asked.

Mike looked nervous, "Well you know, new kids in the house, place is busting at the seams. Plus I only get you one night a week. You'll be going off to college before too long, and Hannah's not going to want to spend time with her dad anymore." Mike looked at Hannah who sympathetically smiled, "I just kind of feel like I am missing out." Mike finished.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah it could be fun. Why not? Look you guys don't have to say anything now. Think about it and let me know." Hannah and Brandon exchanged a look.

Once Mike had dropped Hannah and Brandon off and before they went inside Hannah stopped on the porch.

"Bran, are you going to tell moms that dad asked us to move in?"

"Yeah why not?" Brandon said surprised.

"Do you want to live with him?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I don't know yet Han." Brandon smiled and opened the front door.

Stef and Lena were sitting down in the dining room with Jude when Brandon and Hannah walked in.

"Hey guys." Stef said. "How are the batting cages?"

"Oh um good, you know." Brandon hesitated. Hannah stood there nervously.

"Yeah? What's uh what's up?" Stef asked.

"Nothing," Hannah replied cautiously.

Lena sent Jude upstairs so Hannah, Brandon, Stef and Lena could talk.

"What's up babies?" Stef smiled.

"Um" Brandon laughed nervously, "uh…"

"Dad asked us to move in with him!" Hannah blurted out before Brandon got the words out.

"Wow" Was all Stef said, "Well he uh, he never mentioned anything to me…and I really think he should have talked to me first."

"Yeah I guess" Brandon replied.

"But don't worry ill take care of it, I'll talk to him" Stef returned to her papers.

Brandon looked uncomfortable, "Well we said we'd think about it."

Stef turned, "well there's really nothing to think about. It's not your guys' choice and your father's either for that matter."

Brandon goes "What do you mean we don't get a choice, why not?"

Stef goes "Because you're still kids."

"I'm 16!" Brandon exclaimed, "And Hannah is 14."

"Yes that is exactly my point, you're 16 not an adult yet." Stef replied.

Brandon goes "This is bull," and turned to walk away.

"Brandon," Hannah said, she knew this was leading to a fight.

"I'm sorry?" Stef said.

"This is bull we should get a say in this" Brandon replied.

"We should get to choose mom, we spent our whole lives so far living with you." Hannah jumped in.

"Well you don't and we are done talking about this." Stef said.

Brandon enraged now said "Oh right, yeah, we're done talking about it, that's your answer for everything."

Lena goes "Okay let's just all take a deep breath"

Stef laughed, "Right B, because you're a prisoner who's being held captive in this charming Craftsman in mission bay"

Lena goes "Stef".

"What?" Stef looked at Lena.

Brandon yells now "When did we ever get to choose anything, did me and Han get to choose for you and dad to get divorced, did we get to choose who we were going to live with?"

"You were 5, Brandon and Hannah was 3 come on."

And Brandon says "How about choosing if we have two moms did we get to choose that?"

Stef leans forward, "listen up Brandon".

Brandon goes "Why because me and Hannah aren't doing exactly as you want."

Stef says, "No because you are being disrespectful".

"Oh I'm being disrespectful how about you have some respect for someone other than yourself"

"You need to stop talking right now Brandon." Stef shook her head.

"Right of course I do, because that's your answer, anytime anyone disagrees with you, its stop talking, be quiet, do it my way."

"You need to watch yourself! Brandon!" Stef yelled.

"Yeah watch this Mom" Brandon turned towards the door.

Stef got up, "Brandon? Brandon! If you leave this house-"

Lena ran after her, "Stef, Stef let him go he needs to cool down.

Brandon slammed the front door and left.

Stef stormed out of the room.

Hannah was left standing there with Lena. Lena gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Hannah sweetie why don't you go up to your room and finish up your homework okay?" Hannah nodded and did as she was told.

As she walked into her room Mariana and Callie were there.

"Hannah are you okay?" Callie asked. Hannah nodded.

"What happened Han?" Mariana asked nosily. Hannah looked at her questioningly.

"The fight?" Mariana clarified.

"Oh yeah that?" Mariana nodded.

Hannah sighed, "My dad asked me and Brandon to move in with him."

"Oh," Mariana nodded again. "Are you going to?"

Hannah shrugged, "I don't know, I told my dad I would think about it, with Brandon. Brandon told moms that we were thinking about it and she kind of lost it."

"It won't feel like home if you're not here" Mariana said.

Hannah grimaced and then walked over to her bed and laid down, signifying the end of this topic, for now.

* * *

The next night Mike texted Hannah and Brandon and invited them to dinner. Hannah texted him backing saying she had a lot of homework and didn't think she'd be able to go. That wasn't the truth, Hannah barely had any homework tonight. She didn't know why she'd lied. She just didn't want to see him until she figured out if she wanted to move in with him or not. She was playing monopoly with everyone when Brandon came home. Brandon announced he was going to move in with Mike. By the next night Hannah still hadn't decided if she was going to move or not. She heard Brandon shooting hoops and went down to talk to him.

"Hey B" Hannah said, Brandon nodded, "So you're really moving?"

"Yeah I am, I just, I want a change." Brandon shot the basketball.

"What am I going to do without my big brother Brannie?" Hannah sounded distraught.

Brandon walked over and put his arm around her, "Hey Jesus is here?"

Hannah laughed, "Yeah very big brother-ish, he scared off this cute guy who was trying to talk to me."

Brandon laughed, "That's good somebody needs to keep an eye on you around here." Hannah shook her head. "Hannah, just tell me. I know you haven't decided yet. Do you want to stay here because you want to, or are you staying her to please mom?"

Hannah thought about it for a minute, "I'm staying here because this is my home Brandon, our home, we grew up here. Our family is here. All our siblings and moms. I can't imagine leaving." Brandon didn't reply so Hannah left and as she walked inside she saw Stef leaning up against the door eavesdropping. Hannah grimaced and walked upstairs.

Hannah went up to Stef and Lena's room, where Lena was sitting on the window sill looking out at Brandon and Stef. "Mom?"

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I just, I don't think I want to move."

Lena patted the window sill Hannah walked over and leaned up against Lena and Lena put her arms around her.

"I just I love it here, with you and mama, and everyone." Hannah nuzzled her head into the crook of Lena's neck. "I'm so glad you're my mom too I love having to moms."

Lena smiled and wiped away a lone tear, Hannah wasn't usually very mushy, "I love you too Hanah, you've always been my daughter, just as much as you've been Stef and Mike's daughter. But you need to think about if you want to stay because you want to stay here, or because you don't want to upset your mom."

Hannah sighed, "I want to stay because this is my home, my family is here, and I can't imagine leaving it."

Lena smiled, "Good because I think I would miss you too much if you left." Lena patted Hannah's legs, "Okay now off to bed for you missy, it's getting late."

Hannah smiled and got up, "Goodnight mom, love you."

"Love you too," Lena replied.

As Hannah was leaving Stef walked into the bedroom, "Hey Han? What's up baby?"

"Nothing I was just telling mom that I wanted to stay here, and not leave."

"Are you sure?" Stef asked. Hannah nodded. Stef patted Hannah's shoulder, "Okay love if you're sure."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Stef surprising her, "I'm sure I don't want to leave, I love you mom." Stef got choked up and hugged her daughter back, "Oh Hannah I love you too, so much. Now I believe mama told you to go to bed?" Hannah nodded and went to her room. Stef laid down in bed and wiped away a few tears she didn't know had leaked out.


End file.
